ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Magic Kingdom
Disney's Magic Kingdom, is the first-built of the five theme parks at the Walt Disney World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. It opened on June 16, 2024. Designed and built by Walt Disney Parks & Resorts & The Walt Disney Company, its layout and attractions are similar to all of the Disney Parks, and is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. Dedication “To all who come to this happy place, welcome. Disney's Magic Kingdom is your land. Here you leave today and discover imaginative worlds of fantasy, romance and adventure that ignite the magical dreams within all of us. Disney's Magic Kingdom is authentically Disney and distinctly Canada. It was created for everyone, bringing to life timeless characters and stories in a magical place that will be a source of joy, inspiration and memories for generations to come.” ―Robert A. Iger, June 16, 2024 The lands '' '''Main Street Canada' Gardens of Imagination Gardens of Imagination is a themed land found exclusively at Disney's Magic Kingdom. This is the "hub" of the park. The land features themed gardens as well as rides and attractions. This land will contain five individual gardens with themes of family, friendship and fun: Garden of the Twelve Friends, Pixie Hollow, Garden of the Magic Feather, Fantasia Garden, and Storybook Castle Garden. Each garden will be filled with engaging activities, floral and woodland displays, and playful photo opportunities. & also in the central of the hub is the Partners statue of Walt Disney & Mickey Mouse holding hands. At night, the mood in Gardens of Imagination will become dreamy, with music and a cascade of twinkling lights. It will be as if Tinker Bell and her Fairy friends are sprinkling enchanted pixie dust in every garden. It will celebrate the wonders of nature and the joy of imagination, as guests leave everyday life behind to enjoy the seven whimsical gardens. Guests will take a spin on the Fantasia Carousel, soar on the back of Dumbo the Flying Elephant and enjoy the area’s iconic Disney entertainment, including Castle stage shows and “Ignite the Dream, a Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light.” From several places in this land, guests will enjoy “Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade,” an exciting parade with its musical soundtrack and colorful performers on the longest parade route in a Disney park. Fantasyland Fantasyland is themed land just right after you passing under the castle of Cinderella. Fantasyland is themed in a medieval-faire/carnival style, in the words of Walt Disney: "Fantasyland is dedicated to the young at heart and to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." Fantasyland had over 6 Zones of Fantasyland. Dedication: Here is a land of imagination, hopes and dreams. In this timeless land of enchantment the age of chivalry, magic and make-believe are reborn and fairy tales come true. Fantasyland is dedicated to the young and the young at heart, to those who believe that when you wish upon a star your dreams do come true. — Walter E. Disney, July 17, 1955 Adventureland Adventureland represents the mystery of exploring foreign lands. It is themed to resemble the remote jungles in Africa, Asia, the Middle East, South America and the South Pacific, with an extension resembling a Caribbean town square Adventureland had over themed zones. Dedication: Here is adventure. Here is romance. Here is mystery. Tropical rivers - silently flowing into the unknown. The unbelievable splendor of exotic flowers...the eerie sound of the jungle...with eyes that are always watching. This is Adventureland. — Walter E. Disney, July 17, 1955 Westernland Westernland is an themed land based on an Old West of the 19th century, Westernland are home to cowboys and pioneers, saloons, red rock buttes and gold rushes. Dedication: Here that we experience the story of our country's past. The color, romance and drama of frontier America as it developed from wilderness trails to roads, riverboats, railroads and civilization. A tribute to the faith, courage and ingenuity of our hearty pioneers who blaze the trails and made this progress possible. — Walter E. Disney, July 17, 1955 Canada Square Canada Square is based on an real location of Canada from some Provinces and Territories. Dedication: Here is an place of Canada of Vancouver or Toronto or Alberta. See the Slight & sounds of Canada, Taste of the Canadian food like Poutine or taste of Pizza & see locations from Canada. This is Canada Square. Tomorrowland Dedication: A vista into a world of wondrous ideas, signifying Man's achievements... A step into the future, with predictions of constructed things to come. Tomorrow offers new frontiers in science, adventure and ideals. The Atomic Age, the challenge of Outer Space and the hope for a peaceful, unified world. — Walter E. Disney, July 17, 1955 For Magic Kingdom Canada, the ideas behind each of the lands are as follows.Category:Disney World Canada